


Grey

by SunSwirls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Sort Of, Sporadic Updates, Team Plasma, a few i'm choosing, most of the major decisions actually, readers choose some things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSwirls/pseuds/SunSwirls
Summary: “Loyal members of our noble cause, today we gather for the coronation of our new king! The long-awaited hero that will help us to free Pokemon from the tyranny of people! Our lord, and Unovian Pokemon’s savior, N!”The doors open, and the other six of the seven sages take up the train of his robe as N walks through the aisle created by the members of the team he will soon be crowned king of, as he walks toward his upbringer, Ghetsis.There’s awed, almost reverent silence. He closes his eyes for a moment, thinking of the Pokemon he’s befriended, grown up with. The abuse they’ve been through. The things their trainers forced them to do.This is his chance to save any other Pokemon from that fate. This is his chance to change the world.





	Grey

This is it. This is the day he can finally start making all his dreams come true. He’s waited a long time for this day.

“Remember. I will go in first, then you will follow,” his father figure says, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He nods. “I remember.”

“Good.” He smiles, patting his shoulder. “I’m counting on you.”

“I know.”

He turns and exits.

The dreamer looks at himself in the mirror before him, taking a moment for himself. This is the day he finally starts changing things. This is it.

He sees someone come in behind him. He knows exactly who she is - Anthea. He turns.

“It’s time. Are you ready?” she asks softly.

He’s quiet for a moment, then nods.

She gestures for him to exit, and he does. Another woman - Concordia - awaits him, and he pauses. She and Anthea lead the way to two double doors that lead to a room where his supporters await him. He can hear the voice of the man who raised him through the doors.

“Loyal members of our noble cause, today we gather for the coronation of our new king! The long-awaited hero that will help us to free Pokemon from the tyranny of people! Our lord, and Unovian Pokemon’s savior, N!”

The doors open, and the other six of the seven sages take up the train of his robe as N walks through the aisle created by the members of the team he will soon be crowned king of, as he walks toward his upbringer, Ghetsis. 

There’s awed, almost reverent silence. He closes his eyes for a moment, thinking of the Pokemon he’s befriended, grown up with. The abuse they’ve been through. The things their trainers forced them to do. 

This is his chance to save any other Pokemon from that fate. This is his chance to change the world.

He reaches Ghetsis and kneels on one knee, head bowed as Ghetsis places the crown he holds onto his head. Only then does he open his eyes and stand as the head of the seven sages shouts, “Long live King N!”

The members of Team Plasma take up his cry, chanting it as N turns to face them, raising a hand.

This is his chance to change the world forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Hello, everyone! Welcome to a new story of mine, one I had inspiration for after watching Chuggaconroy's playthrough of Black and White. I own White myself, but there are some things I just find more enjoyable to watch.  
> As you probably read in the tags, I'm making this interactive, to a point. At this point, I've actually already decided on the main character's name and gender, as well as who the starter is, and this is because I don't entirely know who is going to read here. I really wanted to write, and I needed those key pieces to properly do so.  
> Now, something you should know is that I'm not planning on making polls for the choices. I was thinking more along the lines of posting the choices here in the notes and you all can vote in the comments. I'll count them up and whichever choice has the most votes will be the choice that goes through.  
> That being said, there will be some things I want to choose myself. Before you freak out, they probably won't effect the story all that much.  
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this and that you stick around!


End file.
